Calma, todo esta raro
by Makie Karin
Summary: No sabia que pasaba, todo era oscuro y...¿de quien es esa voz? no entendia nada, absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, de porque él estaba en frente de él.


Desclaimer: Todos lo personajes que voy a usar no son míos, son Hoshino, la cual quiere continuar con el manga.

* * *

><p>Calma, todo esta raro.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Oscuro….<em>

A la derecha oscuro, a la izquierda oscuro, arriba oscuro, abajo oscuro, todo el lugar estaba oscuro. Silencio, el lugar estaba silenciosos, solo se podía escuchar el eco de cada paso que daba. ¿Dónde estaba? Levanto la mano, siguiendo con la lógica, si todo estaba oscuro era obvio que no podría ver la palma de su mano ¿no?, no, podía ver con tanto detalle la palma de la mano. Se confundió, no sabia en donde se encontraba.

-¡Espera! –se escucho de la nada una voz de un niño.

De lo oscuro que estaba paso a ser un lugar verde, quiero decir, arriba estaba el cielo celeste con algunas nueves que tapaban el sol, abajo se podía ver la vegetación de un color verde, a la derecha se podía ver algunos maizales, a la izquierda estaba un niño corriendo, un poco mas adelante un hombre viejo. ¿Cómo cambio tanto el paisaje?

-No vayas tan rápido, panda –se quejo de nuevo el niño.

El llamado se quedo parado, fácilmente el niño lo alcanzo y se detuvo junto al hombre. El viejo le vio fijamente, se tonaba que estaba enojado.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, mocoso –riñó.

-De acuerdo, viejo –le contrato enojado el otro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del observante, y se quedo parado viendo como las dos personas se iban alejando poco a poco. Pestaño. El escenario cambio, donde estaba viendo se volvió oscuro, no, no era una oscuridad como la otra, solo pareció una cuidad que había caído la noche. En su espalda se escucho esa canción típica de los circos, al darse vuelta vio una parque de diversiones.

-Wow –exclamó otros labios.

Aquel que exclamó fue dando muchos pasos rápidos hacia el parque de diversiones, pero antes de llegar si quiera a la puerta de ingreso, el viejo que lo acompañaba lo detuvo agarrándole del cuello del poncho que llevaba puesto el niño.

¡BOM!

Es ruido ensordecedor de la nada vino y como fondo de aquel ruido, era los gritos desesperados y asustados de las personas; como fondo visual era el humo, los colores que pasaban del rojo al amarillo y la lluvia de sangre, que en ves en cuando llevaba órganos de algunas personas ya muertas.

El que hace poco había exclamado vio aquella escena abriendo muchos los ojos, esos ojos con el color escarlata y luego, su cara de sorpresa, cambio. Limpio su cara de sangra con la una parte del poncho, y luego observo aquella sangre que ensuciaba su ropa.

-Vaya, que desperdicio de tinta –susurro.

Él le vio.

Nuevamente volvió a verse todo oscuro, parecía que volvió al comienzo. Aun desconcertado con lo que paso, el dio un paso atrás, en su espalda se sintió algo duro, extrañado por aquello volteó el cuerpo para tocar o ver bien que era lo que sintió, al darse la vuelta, sintió también un cosa dura otra ves en su espalda, puso sus manos a los costado y también se sintió algo duro. Se dio cuenta. Al parecer él estaba atrapado en algún cajón o algo así.

La caja de ser invisible, paso a ser algo concreto y muy visible. Noto que había una luz que entraba desde un pequeño agujero que estaba al nivel de su cuello. Intento gritar para decir que le ayudaran, pero cuando grito no se escucho nada. El lugar estaba tranquilo, sin ningún ruido y eso lo desesperaba, ya que él intentaba gritar y no lo lograba.

-Vaya, ahí estabas –se escucho por fin una voz, su voz, pero él aun no podía hablar.

Al escuchar su voz, como instinto, su cuerpo, se agacho, sinceramente no sabia bien la razón del porque hizo aquel movimiento. Vio arriba. Oh, con que por eso fue. Arriba, por donde entraba la luz, estaba clavado un cuchillo de cocinero. De pronto se escucho un gruñido de la persona que estaba afuera.

Por cuarta ves, el escenario cambio, ahora parecía encontrarse en una casa medio que antigua, era de noche, los grillos hacían ese sonido que los caracterizan, afuera se podía escuchar como algunas personas murmuraban, también tono que esas personas tenían un tomo bastante molesto.

-No hagas ruido –susurro alguien adentro de la casa, cuando volteo a verlo era un viejo que estaba de cuchillas y veía con seriedad a un niño.

El niño asintió con la cabeza, también serio. Cerca del niño se encontraba un cadáver que parecía que no paso mucho tiempo desde que falleció.

El observante dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante para ver la ventana, ya que vio un color medio que rojo haya afuera, al dar un paso se encontró con un ramita, la cual piso, haciendo que esta se partiera y con eso crujiera. El viejo y el niño vieron en dirección en donde ese encontraba el observante.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!? –preguntaron los de afuera.

El viejo reacciono muy rápido a la situación, era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas y en realidad, lo estaba. Vio al niño y le dijo que se camuflara con aquel cadáver que yacía cerca de él. El que recibió la orden, dudo, quiero decir, había conocido al chico muerto y hasta había formado algún lazo con él. El viejo frunció el ceño al ver dudar a su alumno.

-No dudes –le ordeno– es tu vida.

El niño le dio la razón, entonces vio el cadáver y todo pensamiento de duda se fue, agarro un cuchillo que siempre llevaba consigo y corto el abdomen del fallecido, después introdujo sus manos en la herida hecha, para sacar sangre y cubrirse con ella la cara. El otro hizo lo mismo.

-Tú también –le dijo el niño al observante.

El observante le vio confundido, ¿Le estaba hablando a él?, ¿Acaso ellos le podían ver?, ¿Será que esto no es sueño?, ¿Dónde estaba en realidad? Sin darse cuenta él ya estaba embarrándose la sangre en la cara para camuflarse.

La sangre se torno de un color negro, el niño, el viejo, la casa, el cadáver, todo alrededor del observante se torno de un color negro, para después que todo se volviera liquido, era como tinta en el suelo, una mar de tinta. Se dio cuenta, el observante, que toda su cara y la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba lleno de ese liquido, se paró un poco confundido.

-¿Dónde estás?, ¿Dónde vas?, ¿Por qué huyes de…? –la ultima parte no se escucho bien, era como si dos personas hablaran, una decía "ti" y otra decía "mi".

Esa voz, otra ves su voz, pero él no abrió siquiera la boca. Acto seguido de escuchar la voz fue corriendo al lado contrario de la voz. Mientras corría se escucho un grito desesperado, un suspiro cansado, una risa macabra, una risa débil, un gruñido enojado, todo hecho por la misma persona, pero no sabia quien era.

Su ruta fue interrumpida por un abismo que apareció de la nada, el escenario cambio de nuevo, parecía un lugar montañoso. Detrás de el se podía escuchar los pasos tranquilos de alguien mas, se puso nervioso por continuar y salto para ver si podía llegar al otro extremo. Casi llega al otro extremo, pero por cosa de milímetros falló, parea no caer de sostuvo de la tierra sobresaliente.

Sus fuerzas ya estaban fallando, su agarre se fue debilitando y cuando supo que ya no podía se soltó, para caer hacia el vacio, cerró su único ojo verde. No cayó. Abrió su ojo para ver porque no caía y se encontró con que alguien mas le había sujeta de la mano, evitando que esta caía a quien sabe donde. El salvador tenia el cabello de fuego, suelto y un poco largo, y dos ojos verdes esmeralda, no podía decir que edad tenia, pero calculaba que era entre 17, o 18 o tal ves 19 años.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –pregunto.

El que colgaba levanto y bajo la cabeza, dando una afirmación positiva. El niño dio una gran sonrisa que pareció malvada.

-Pues, ¿Sabes?, yo no ayudo a nadie –el otro le vio asustado– sobretodo a ti –lo soltó.

El observador cayó hacia abajo, hacia quien sabe donde.

Chocó contra algo, estaba convencido que le tendría que doler, pero no fue así, al apararse se encontró que estaba en un barco, los vientos soplaban fuertemente y el sonido del océano se pudo escuchar.

-¿La Orden Oscura? –pregunto alguien que estaba en el borde del barco.

-Sí –respondió otro– esta ves va a ser mas difícil, nunca debes olvidar que todos ellos son tinta, no debes crear lazos con ninguno de ellos, tú solo eres el observador, que nunca se te olvide esto.

-Sí, sí, panda –contesto el de antes, un poco irritado– no te preocupes, esto será fácil.

La ultima palabras hizo eco y se repitió muchas veces, entonces toda la escena pareció congelarse, nadie se movió y solo se escuchaba esa palabra, era tan ruidosa que el observante puso sus manos en sus orejas para intentar boquear el ruido, no funcionó, siguió estando tan ruidoso.

-¿A qué le temes? –se detuvo el eco.

De la nada, el barco pareció desaparecer, ya que el muchacho cayó y todo se volvió oscuro, cayo en algo liquido, poco a poco se hundía mas causando que este casi se ahogue. Su ojo era lentamente tapado por el liquido de color negro. Levanto la mano para que alguien le ayude, aunque este acto le pareció inútil e idiota, igualmente lo hizo.

Se sorprendió cuando alguien le sostuvo la mano y lo jaló con fuerza para que este se parara. Cuando se pudo parar pudo ver al que le salvo, era el mismo de antes, solo que ahora pudo notar que era de su misma estatura. Sus ojos verdes del salvador, se encontraron con el ojo verde del observante. Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, y de fondo se podía escuchar que varias voces distintas repetían un nombre, ese era "Lavi", pero ¿Quién era él?, las voces distintas le hacían suponer que otras personas lo llamaban, ese sujeto debe ser muy conocido, no pudo evitar pensar.

-¿Quién eres tú? –el observante por fin pudo hablar.

El salvador dio una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le respondió con la mima pregunta.

Ambos rieron.

…..

Se despertó por los molestos ruidos que hacia su alumno, asomo por un lado de la cama para intentar ver al que se reía, pero al no ver nada solo suspiro y pensó que le había pasado esta ves a su alumno.

* * *

><p>Esto era para ayer, pero no pude, de verdad que hasta ahora me siento mal por estar enferma, por eso no pude, de cualquier forma esa historia me salió rara, muy rara, pero bueno, lo que diga la inspiracion uno lo debe hacer.<p>

Esta historia es para mi celebracion de mi aniversario de un año d hacer hitorias, aunque no tiene nada que ver con lo rara que resulto.

Bueno no tengo de decir mas, excepto ojala que les haya gustado, espero ver un reviews en esta rara historia. Bueno adiós.


End file.
